I'm Not Letting Go
by Xanthie
Summary: -HPDM- slash...
1. Death Touched Three Souls

**Standard Disclaimer Applies **

Summary: His silver eyes were flooded with liquid crystal that flowed heavily on his cheeks. While compassion for the young blond gripped the heart of the Golden Gryffindor boy. Amidst the darkness, anguish, agony and possible insanity, could such a thing called love grow in the hearts of rivals? HPDM

This is a Horror/Romance story. Male slash, you have been warned.

_A special dedication to SafireFlame_.  
You made me want to write a decent and original fiction about the two.

* * *

**_Chapter One: _**

**Death ****Touched Three Souls**

* * *

Silence drifted the cold walls of the seven floors Manor. It leisurely made its way through every corner of every room. As it did so swiftly, it departed one of the more luxurious rooms. For even if it was almost inaudible to someone inside its walls, it was heard by the ears that was merely a centimeter away from the mouth that made silence leave abruptly. These two people gripped each other's hand so strongly that they are on the verge of crushing each other's bones. But their mind didn't register this because holding on to each other was the only thing that they wanted to do. The darkness blanketed them and somehow bringing comfort to the scene.

"Live. Be strong. Don't let anyone keep you from being happy. Not even yourself, Draco." The last syllable was already mouthed without a sound but he heard it nonetheless. If it was his mind that did this, he couldn't care less. Slowly the more slender hand's grip became weaker by the second until it was just his mother receiving a tight grip.

"Mum, please. Don't leave me." A hoarse whisper came out from his mouth. He has never used the word 'mum' because he was taught not to. Malfoy's never show emotion, therefore never showed weakness. But it wasn't a moment to show pride or strength when the only woman whoever showed him those emotions was now lying lifeless in his arms. Tears escaped from his eyes threatening to flow endlessly. He was mouthing his last words repeatedly as if a chant that can bring his mother back to life. He knew what pain felt like but it was never like this. From a childhood of violence, being whipped repeatedly for any mistake of showing emotions, pain was an old friend. But of course pain couldn't sleep over because his mother would always care for him and put him to sleep while she herself heals the wounds that were deeper and more painful with every wound that touches his son's young body. Draco could never imagine himself getting over the pain of seeing his mother with even the smallest wound that he had.

For hours Draco never moved. He just chanted and let his tears flood the bed if it was capable of doing so. His whole face wet and so was his mother's chest because that's where he rested his head; his arm wrapped around her and his other hand still gripped hers like before. His universe that seemed to have frozen along with his mother's death was suddenly sprung back to life as a loud knock on the door was heard. For reasons unknown to him fear gripped in his heart like it was hanging from a cliff. He didn't answer, even if he would want to, his voice was somewhere else but his throat right now. The knocking continued. A set of three knocks every time. He still didn't answer. He just held onto his mother tighter and tighter as if she was still capable of protecting him like she did many times before. Then if the grip of fear in him wasn't enough, he heard the most eerie voice he could possibly hear.

"Draaaccooo ."

Though barely a whisper and very coarse, he knew who the voice belonged to. The one man who can strike fear in him more than a kiss from a Dementor can.

His father.

But how could it be when he's father was in Azkaban? And why was his father knocking if he somehow escaped Azkaban? Wouldn't he just stroll in here like he always does? Why would he knock? And if that wasn't enough, there was something that moved in the shadows. There was something or someone that was coming towards their direction. He didn't know what to make of it as his heart was completely devastated at the moment and his vision blurry because of his tears. After blinking a few times he could see clearly. He didn't know if he should be thankful that he could see clearly because what he saw was something very far from what he could possibly imagine.

Two pairs of hands held on to the edge of the bed and were pushing themselves on it. The hands could easily be recognized as one belonging to a young female and the other belonged to an elderly female. Their nails were filled with something like rotting flesh that it would appear their fingers were used either in scraping off someone's flesh or their own. They ascended and what Draco saw shocked him out of his chant. The younger creature had long flowing hair with the same color as his. Her face seemed to have been gashed at different directions and with different sharp objects. The other creature was very old but with the same length of hair yet hers was as black as the shadow they emerged from. Her face would be like a normal person if not half of it lacked skin, seeming as if her skin was peeled off carelessly. Another factor that was similar with both of them is the fact that they lack their eyelids showing off inflamed eyes. They crawled slowly towards Draco and Narcissa's corpse. The bed being large as it is somehow helped because their crawl was slow and it seemed that every movement they make made them wince with pain but they kept going. Draco froze yet held onto his mother protectively.

"Draaaacccooo " Came a voice from the door. He knew now that it was his father. Slowly the knob on the door turned. The two creatures turned and looked at the knob. The door swung open suddenly but no one was there. Slowly the figure of Lucius Malfoy appeared. His clothes were tattered and his face forlorn but the silver irises and black pupils that were supposed to be in his eyes were gone. When he stepped forward, the moonlight revealed that he seemed to have aged ten years in Azkaban. Draco knew that his father was given the dreaded kiss of a Dementor. But that wouldn't be right. He shouldn't be there; he's supposed to be an empty body with barely the mental capacity to get him back home. His question was suddenly answered when his eyes turned dark red and the creatures slowly retreated and went back to the shadows they came from. His father or what's left of him anyway, strode across the room to his side but was blasted off the wall when a house-elf used his magic to defend the young Draco from the creature that has taken the form of his father.

"Young master. Take Lady Narcissa away from here. She's best not in this cursed house. Harry Potter will help you. Go now!" Shouted the House-elf. Draco on impulse and with too much adrenaline took his mother in his arms and carried her effortlessly and ran out of the room. He saw his broom hovering outside and another house-elf shrunk his cabinet to the size of a matchbox and shoved it into his pockets. He was grateful for the help even if his mind was confused of everything that was happening. Why was their House-elf sending him to Harry Potter of all people? And why were the two creatures come out from the shadows. Were they ghosts? Zombies? What was the creature that looked like his father want to do anything with him?

"The other house-elves are outsides sir. They have prepared for your departure young master." Another house-elf said. Draco was being placed with a hood and so was her mother's body. The house-elves, even the one who made his father flew to the wall was now outside and was asking him to place his mother in the magic carpet.

"This here is filled with house-elf magic and will not be detected by the Ministry. It will fly you to Harry Potter." Draco just nodded even if he wanted to ask questions he knew it wasn't the time. He took out the cabinet from his pockets and pulled out the drawer with his socks in it and threw it to the house-elf.

"You're free. Thank you." Was all Draco could say. The house-elves were almost crying but Draco didn't see this because when he placed his mother's body in the carpet and settled himself, they flew immediately. He never experienced riding a magic carpet before but he learned that it was more comfortable than riding a broom. He also noticed that there was a small bag beside him. He didn't bother picking it up. He looked at his mother's calm face. The agony went back to him again with full force that he began crying again. All the questions in his head melted and all he could feel again was pain. He settled in his mothers arm and laid on the carpet with her to sleep in her arm like he used to do when he was young and his father was not in town. His sleep was shallow. His sleep was out of physical exhaustion and though his body rested, his mind and heart didn't. He was plagued with nightmares and the constant jolt of pain in his heart. All night long he held onto his mother as if her mother would hold him back and ease the pain and make the nightmares disappear.

The night went on and as the dawn approached the carpet settled on the manicured lawn of Number Four Privet Drive. Draco stirred. The first thing he saw were two emerald orbs looking intently at him with both confusion and concern.

* * *

TBC


	2. Freedom

A/N: This chapter is not scary at all. It will let you see the difference between Draco and Harry's world. I would like for them to fall in love and see a deeper meaning in each other than just yummy beings, though undoubtedly they are.

Answers to Reviews:  
**Squish**: Thank you for being the first reviewer and yes I will continue. Thanks so much for your support.  
**MickMick**: blushes I really am sorry about that. It was all mixed up in my head. Super sorry. I already fixed it and now he's really a he. Thanks so much for pointing that out. I look forward for more of your reviews.  
**ashley678**: Aww thanks so much. I do hope that you'll like as the story progresses.  
**HandsOff**: Thank you. I must say you're nick is interesting Shayla Patrice: Thank you also. I do hope that I can keep it interesting. And because of your reviews I will continue.  
**HecateDeMort**: Thank you. blush saFireflamE: Thanks for the review. I never thought that you would find this fic, I thought I should email you or something because I really wanted you to read it. Yep, don't worry they'll be alright.

* * *

**_Chapter Two_:**  
**Freedom**

* * *

The emerald eyed golden boy lay motionless in the huge quarters that used to be his Uncle and Aunt's bedroom. Darkness didn't seem to bother him as for him everything in his life looked bright in the sense that he finally got the freedom he always wished for.

It was almost unbelievable, if not impossible for him to have freedom while his last living relatives are alive. Well, thanks to his arch-enemy Voldemort, he was now free. It was amazing how simple it was.

Voldemort already acquired a part of his blood so the protection his Aunt provided, unwillingly, wasn't essential anymore. So the family, having to learn how they didn't have to put up with him and vice versa took the opportunity to live somewhere else in London. They were well-off and could easily purchase a house anywhere they want and so they did. They have left Harry the house and to his surprise, learned that the house originally was his mother's inheritance from his grandparents. Petunia chose to live in the house to show her sister's spirit, wherever it was that she has now control over something that Lily owned.

Imagine the joy she felt when Harry showed at her doorstep all those years ago. She was ecstatic learning she can torture those emerald green eyes she hated since she can remember. Petunia never cared that the boy who she tortures had different physical attributes or that he wasn't her sister. All she knew was that the thing that lives in her house carried the emerald green eyes she loathed even more so than people telling her that her precious child was the size of a small car and that was saying something.

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

A high tune rang all over the house signaling that there was a visitor. Petunia, always wanting to show the 'flawlessness' of her (as Harry put it 'seriously demented') family rushed to the door but before checking to see if everything in the house was spotless and Harry was out of sight. She didn't want to have the visitor look at such a hideous boy like Harry. Of course that was a matter of opinion. Harry was now towering a six foot height with toned muscles because of his Quidditch training and he finally bought himself magical contact lenses following Hermione's advice. The magical contact lenses once placed in the eyes would give the wearer 20/20 vision without maintenance at all. Of the many features Harry liked was that the contacts remained invisible when placed in the eyes and didn't change or alter its natural color.

"Ah, Petunia so glad to see you again! It has been such a long time." Albus Dumbledore greeted when the horse-faced woman opened the door.

"Albus Dumbledore." Petunia greeted with her face stern and looked like she was trying to stop herself from slamming the door in the old wizard's face.

"May I come in?" Albus Dumbledore was already inside the house when he said this and was heading to the accepting area.

"I'll get the boy." Petunia said automatically and was about to head to the kitchen where Harry was making dinner.

"Actually, my visit concerns all of you and though you might be skeptical, I have brought good news. So if you please, Vernon and Dudley would be best in the room too." The old wizard said with the famous glint in his sky-blue eyes. He sat in one of the chairs and made himself a cup of tea out of the thin air.  
It only took a few moments for Harry to come bursting into the room and greeted his professor.

"Professor, you have no idea how glad I am to see someone in my other world. Could I get you anything else other than tea? Forgive the other, um," vermin? Harry thought that he shouldn't use the word in front of his professor. So he opted for something more general. " people in this house, they're never really show manners to, well anyone acquainted to me." Harry continued.

"That's quite alright Harry. Tea is fine." Albus finished his sentence with the small chuckle and three pairs of eyes looking directly at him. Two of those pairs expressed annoyance in the nth power and the last pair showed fear knowing what he was.

"Well, since everyone's here, might as well get onto it." Albus said and stood up. "Petunia, Vernon, I'm sure Harry is grateful for the care that you have given him under this roof but knowing that you are burdened with having to tend to him when you can tend to your own son and living the life that you wanted, namely without having to do magic at all. You are now free from this responsibility as the magic that protected Harry from his mother is now useless. So he no longer needs your care." Albus calmly explained. With this news, the four of them were grinning like mad. They were finally rid of each other. Aside from the grinning it seemed though that they were all thinking of the same thing.

"I'll go pack!" "We can finally chuck him out of the house!" Harry and a huge barrel of lard with skin that was his Uncle said at the same time.

"Harry, you are not going anywhere." Albus said and surprise befell the horse-faced woman in front of them. She knew what he meant. THEY were being chucked out of the house.

"Petunia, if you would kindly give Harry the deed to the house." Harry was shocked to hear these words. Why would his aunt give him the deed? Petunia reluctantly moved from where she was standing and to their room. She then came back with two wills and a deed to the house. She then shoved it into Harry's hand.

"Let's go pack. Vernon we're staying at a hotel for tonight." Vernon knew what she was talking about and though he wanted to disagree with Harry having the house to him, he was just as happy as Harry not to be putting up with each other. He followed his wife and went straight upstairs. Dudley was still confused with everything that was going on. He wanted to ask and whine to his mother telling her why he wasn't informed about everything that goes on his own house. Well, he was going to but with one look from Dumbledore he scrambled to the stairs and packed all the things he had in his room.  
Harry however was reading the deed like it will disappear anytime. The first will was from his grandparents stating that the house belonged to Lily, the second will was James and Lily's will. It stated that Sirius Black was his godfather and that whatever they owned will belong to Harry when the unfortunate event that they died. It was another surprise that not only does he have two houses: The one in Godric Hollow where his parent's were killed and a particular Number Four Privet Drive but he also have one quaint manor at Hogsmeade and all the fortune from all the line of Potters because apparently he's the only one left. By his 16th birthday, Gringotts will be transferring all of the Potter's fortunes to Harry's account. It took Harry a moment to absorb everything. It was like trying to swallow a 2-inch diameter sized jawbreaker.

"Thank you so much. You have no idea how happy I am." Harry said and hugged his professor tight.

"No thanks necessary, I'm just messenger and now that I have delivered the message, I'd best be off. Enjoy your freedom, and know that sharing your blessings is better than enjoying it for yourself." With those words the professor strode to the door and disappeared from sight. Harry just stood at the door and was disturbed by his Uncle Vernon's voice.

"Potter, move your skinny ass out of the door and let us through. We would want to have dinner at the hotel and celebrate this glorious moment." Vernon said with such happiness in his face that Harry thought it was almost disturbing. He however didn't want to delay his freedom from his family longer so he opened the door and let the family go through. Their newly bought van was filled with their belonging seeming as if they will be out for vacation in a long while. Their old car was left behind because only Petunia could fit in it and since she couldn't drive, they were forced to leave the keys to Harry.

"Thanks. And do be careful now!" Harry said excitedly. Though he thought it was a bit mean of him to sound so excited, he couldn't hide it. Besides the Dursley's were enjoying this moment too that they could have celebrated together, if they didn't hate each other that is.

"Potter, if you die in this house, try not to drip blood on the carpet as I would want to reclaim this house as clean as I left it." Petunia said without even looking at him.

"I'll make sure I remember that when that crazed lunatic that's been trying to kill me for ages drops by." He said with a sigh. Clearly they were best separated. So after going back and forth the Dursleys finally got all their belongings except the furniture because they argued they would want to start afresh.

"Goodbye now, goodbye!" Harry was waving at the moving van away from him even if there wasn't anyone waving back. When the van was out of sight, he ran to his room screaming "We're free Hedwig! We're free!" He let out Hedwig and told her that she will never be caged again, well, except when they're traveling. Hedwig would be free to roam around the house as she pleases. Hedwig was also excited about the news as she flew around the house and landed on the kitchen table where Harry found her.

"You're right Hedwig! Dinner first and then I'm sending you off to Ron and Hermione!" He said happily remembering he prepared a hearty meal because as Aunt Petunia said, Dudley should eat whatever he wants, as much as he wants, even if he was the size of a small car. Well, since they would be having dinner in an expensive restaurant Harry didn't mind enjoying it with Hedwig.  
While he and Hedwig were enjoying dinner, another knock came from the door. Harry was startled, thinking that it was a bad time for Voldemort to try and kill him because he just got his freedom. Couldn't he come and try after a year maybe? Remembering that he now had his magical eye-lenses that could see through walls, he used it to see who was at the door. What he saw surprised him. He made his way to the door and pulled the house-elf inside the house before anyone could see him.

"Dobby, what are you doing here? You didn't come to save my life again did you?" He said remembering how that went in his second year.  
"No Harry Potter, Dobby knows that you is powerful sir and could not be harmed by Voldemort anymore. Dobby is only coming here to serve under Harry Potter sir." Dobby said with his squeaking voice.

"What do you mean serve under me?"

"Dobby wants to work for Harry Potter sir. Dobby has learned Harry is not with mean Uncle and Aunt anymore so Dobby could be of service to Harry, sir." Dobby explained as Harry laid the baseball bat near the kitchen door.  
Harry thought about it for a moment. It would be nice to have a house-elf around the house but then again he remembered that a certain brunette would kill him if he would get one for himself.

"Dobby, not that I don't want your services but Hermione would kill me if I get a house-elf to work for me. I'm really sorry." Harry apologized.

"But Dobby will tell Harry Potter's friend that Harry Potter does not treat Dobby bad. Dobby will tell Harry Potter's friend that Dobby is happy and that Dobby even has wages and days off sir. Please Harry Potter sir, Dobby wants to work in Harry Potter's house!" Dobby pleaded. He knew who Harry was talking about and he knew why Harry said Hermione would do such a thing. Harry looked at Dobby's pleading face and remembered that Dobby risked his life for him once and staying with him would guarantee him that under his care, Dobby didn't need to be harmed or mistreated in some other Wizard or witch's home. He would give Dobby wages and days off, he wouldn't have it otherwise. Besides, it would make sure Hermione doesn't scold him to death when he tells her the news.

"Okay, fine. You can stay here and work for me under a few conditions."

"Anything sir, say it and Dobby will follow sir. Dobby will die for Harry Potter sir."

"I'm actually trying to prevent that so, here are the conditions: first, you will wear decent clothes. Second, you will not harm yourself when you make a mistake. You will receive five galleons every month and have a day off every week. Is that understood?" Harry stated firmly.  
Dobby was ecstatic to say the least. Harry thought that it was better this way. He wouldn't be totally disconnected from his real world with Dobby around and it's about time he enjoyed his summer.

"Harry Potter made Dobby so happy. I can't thank you enough." Dobby's eyes were in the brink of tears as he said this.

"I'm glad I did but I am new at having a house-elf so you have to tell me if I have to do something like list all the chores you have to do." Harry said shyly as he didn't really know what to do with Dobby.

"But Harry Potter doesn't need to do anything sir as he will do everything."

"Alright then, have you had your dinner already? Hedwig and I are still not through, why not join us?" Harry said coolly as he started to go back to the dining table.

"Not even a few minutes in his master's house and Dobby is already asked to share food with his master. I am so happy " Dobby was now in tears, overwhelmed that moments like those can actually happen to house-elves.

Harry heard this and smiled. He just took the house-elf's hand and pulled him gently towards the dining area where Hedwig was waiting and eyed Dobby suspiciously (at least Harry knew it was a suspicious glare from his owl).

He just shook his head and said "It's alright Hedwig, he's going to live with us and you two should be friends." That was the only time Hedwig seemed to relax and didn't mind eating with Dobby.  
After dinner, he sent Hedwig to Ron and Hermione with the news. Hedwig was only too happy to oblige as Harry tied the letter to Hedwig's leg while perched on top of the wooden center table in the living room. Harry didn't even mind that Hedwig was scraping the wood with her claws.

* * *

_End of Flashback_

* * *

He was still overwhelmed with the events that night. Harry gave his used to be cupboard under the stairs to Dobby as he wouldn't want to take any of the other two rooms. Dobby was ecstatic to have a new room all to him and not having to do anything in his first night at his new master's house. Harry finally felt his eyes are getting tired and drifted off to sleep dreaming of the endless possibilities he could have fun this summer.


	3. Green Flames

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**Answers to Reviews:**

* * *

_**HandsOff**_: Yes, I know I haven't uploaded as much as I would want to. But please understand as I had to read the whole book five again to make sure it jives with the characters and this story can be an alternative or another version of what could have happened. I want this story to be extremely possible. The scary part will be coming soon don't worry...

_**saFireflam****E**_: I haven't written Ron/Harry. I've written only HP/DM, HG/SB, SB/RL, GW/HG and a mention of RW/NL.

_**Yana5**_: Well, he is but he really is but he won't be for long. Well, he isn't anyway...Okay, I know it s confusing but you'll understand when I get to write the rest of it...

**_lovelyloey_**: Thank you. Here's the next chapter.

A/N: Hey guys.. sorry this took too long. I had to reread the fifth book. I want to make sure that when you read this fic right after it, that it wouldn't alter anything that had happened. Also please take note that like my other stories, the characters lead me to how the story should progress. I think destiny and free will go hand in hand in making real life as well as the lives of HP characters worth telling. Note: First Chapter is seven days after Second Chapter.  
You might notice that I write the Draco's chapter differently as I write Harry's. I just want to convey the atmosphere and emotion of the two characters as they are of totally different and sees the world differently.  
This chapter, this shows how powerful Harry is. Don't get me wrong, he is not invincible but as his birthday approaches, he grows stronger by the day. Besides, why would Dumbledore leave him with three houses without anyone to guard him? Don't think I'm giving away too much... There's so much more to it.

And can someone please tell me what age they are allowed to do magic outside of school...Thanks...

* * *

**Chapter 3: **

**Green Flames**

* * *

Harry was stuffing himself with breakfast along with Dobby and Hedwig when he thought hard of what he had to do next. His freedom was amazing but of course it came with responsibility. He now had three houses to take care of and quite a fortune to spend wisely. He didn't know much about financing other than making sure he buys what is necessary. In fact he had only bought so little for himself. Thinking back, he didn't buy himself anything except for food in the train, school materials, gift for friends and those magical binoculars to watch the Quidditch cup two years ago. Another reason why he gave away the thousand Galleons he won at the Triwizard competition was because he really didn't know what to do with it. He didn't have any idea what he was going to do with the small fortune that he had locked up in Gringotts. Harry was so deep in thought that Dobby had to catch his attention. "Young master, something wrong sir?" Dobby asked concerned with the young boy who was deep in thought. Even Hedwig was concerned because she was now looking intently at Harry.

"Huh? Oh, no Dobby, I was just thinking." Harry replied swallowing the bacon that was almost liquid in his mouth from chewing too much.

"Can Dobby help sir?" Dobby asked again, he knew that meddling with his master's affair was forbidden and should never be done but Harry Potter was like the son he never had or would want to have in the future. His concern for the boy ran deep as Harry gave him some things that his parents told him he could never have. One of them would be freedom. Not only from his former master whom his family had served for almost a century but from himself also. Being born a slave, the tradition and values taught to you doesn't only imprison you to the family you belong to but little by little imprisons yourself to those beliefs even if your heart was screaming something entirely different. Another one would be courage. He never had much of those before that night he decided to warn Harry about the diary. He knew that if ever there was something that he could ever be proud of is that once in his life he had the courage to do what is right and not what is told. That was the main reason why he had to do it even with the knowledge that the simple act would cost him his life. It wasn't a cheerful thought but at least he did something he always wanted to do, to do what is right. And yet he never thought that his involvement with Harry Potter would do him better that he ever imagined.

"Well, you see this house isn't the only one I own. I have one at Godric Hollow and one at Hogsmeade. The whole fortune of the Potter line will be transferred to my Gringotts account next month on my birthday and frankly, I have no idea how I can go on about it. I haven't taken care of a whole house before, I lived in a cupboard for eleven years and not a fake cent belonged to me. Now look at me, stuck in the responsibility of owning three. Three!" Harry ranted to Dobby who he felt should know what was going on in his life because he would want him around long, well as long as he's alive that is. But then when you know that the most powerful dark wizard is out to get you, that was a very short time indeed and he was planning to enjoy the short life that he had.

"Can Dobby speak freely sir?" Dobby asked, so he did have courage but then old habits are damn hard to break.

"Sure Dobby, go ahead. You shouldn't do otherwise in this house or any of my houses or anywhere as long as you're in my care. And I do need some proper advice." Harry said and stuffed himself again with food. Excitement did tend to make him hungry, except before a Quidditch match. Besides, Dobby did make such a delicious breakfast that Hedwig was still on the table after she finished her meal. She didn't really think it would be good to fly around with a full stomach.  
"Well, young master could first buy some clothes for himself." Dobby said embarrassed. He got the chance to look around the house that night to see what he had to work with and found to his amazement that only a few clothes actually fit Harry. Harry looked at the shirt he was wearing and acknowledge with a nod that he would definitely be doing that as he was still stuck with wearing Dudley's clothes in that house, not to mention he owned so few that actually was his size.

"Afterwards young master can go to young master's other houses and see if Dobby needs cleaning them sir." Dobby suggested with delight because he was not only being listened to of his opinion but it was asked.

"Oh wait, now that you mentioned it, I have no idea how to get there. Do you have any idea how I could? I only have an address." Harry asked finishing his breakfast with a full glass of milk down his throat.

"Of course sir! Dobby has done much traveling when he was free from old master's household. Dobby can show you directions sir!" Dobby said proudly as he did look for work for a few weeks before landing a job in Hogwarts.

"Its settled then, today, we are going out! Wait, you can turn invisible right? Not that I'm embarrassed but Muggles aren't really accustomed to seeing a house-elf." Harry said as excitedly because he was going somewhere without worrying about enduring the wrath of his demented relatives. He went bouncing up the staircase but before he could reach the door, Dobby shouted after him saying Ron and Hermione's letter were on his nightstand. Apparently Hedwig was also ecstatic about the news that night that she didn't return without return mail. She knew Harry would be happy.

* * *

_Harry, Congratulations! _

_I'm so happy for you. _

_Maybe Ron and I can stay there before class started?_

_Well, it's good that Dobby's getting wages and days off. Be sure that he picks what day it is and when you buy him new clothes; don't take it out of his wages or else Harry. But I know he would be better with you than with anyone else. Take good care of him. I know he cares about you a lot. House-elves are known to be very loyal when it comes to their masters and I know Dobby has been loyal to you even before he was in your care and I doubt that he would stop now. Tell him I said hi._

_I also have great news for you._

_Ron finally admitted his feelings for me by sending me a Clandestineness. It was so sweet. Well, you know how I feel about him right? So I sent him a Clandestineness back saying 'Took you long enough! Of course I'd go out with you. I wouldn't want to miss the opportunity of being the girlfriend of the future Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.'_

_That was about a week after coming home. Sorry if we haven't been sending letters. We were bursting to tell you but we knew how your Uncle hates receiving owls. I would've sent you mail through the post office but I figured your Uncle wouldn't be giving it to you anyway. We were talking about you a lot because we couldn't get through to you and felt you would be happy for us._

_Lots of love,_

_Hermione_

* * *

_Harry! That's bloody brilliant mate! It's about time those loons left you alone. You should've hexed that cousin of yours a long time ago. But then again, I don't think it'd be worth being expelled. Bloody hell, I'm starting to sound like Hermione._

_By the way mate, Hermione and I have been going out for about three weeks now. I sent her a Clandestineness saying I love her and if she could go out with me. My heart was pounding from the moment I made the letter until I got the response. I think my heart pounded so fast and then suddenly stopped when I heard her reply. Embarrassingly enough, I fainted._

_Ginny had to smack my face twice to wake me up. Now if only I had the proper mind to read the letter in the privacy of my own room and not at the breakfast table where everyone was. But I was so nervous that I couldn't get up._

_So for three weeks now, I have been teased to death by these loons._

_I do hope you forgive us for not telling you. We don't think it would've gotten to you anyway._

_It's good that you've got Dobby. I don't think I would survive without mum's cleaning or cooking. I know you know how to do both but owning three houses isn't actually an easy feat. Don't you dare treat that house-elf bad because you'd know Hermione would throw a fit and when she's mad at you, she'll include me. She's a bit scarier now that we're together because the things she's capable of are just some things best not thought of and more to the fact that I'd die if I lose her. Seriously I'd drop dead when she says she doesn't love me anymore._

_Don't you dare tell her that or I'll kill you even before Voldemort!_

_Oh and mate, mind if Hermione and I stay at your place before school starts? I don't think I can take it when they see Hermione and __me together. They're already unbearable as it is. I think I'll spare her the embarrassment._

_Ron _

_P.S. I do hope McGonagall pick me to be Captain. It would do well in my records when I try out for the Chuddley Canons after graduation and I wouldn't want to disappoint Hermione if I don't get it._

* * *

_Hermione, _

_Congratulations too! I really am happy for you. And you're right about not sending me letters. I swear they were getting more paranoid every year, but then again I knew since I could remember that they were twisted so it should be expected._  
_Great response. He just sent me a letter saying he fainted after hearing it. I laughed out loud when I read it. It would've been more fun to watch than imagine though._

_Stay here? Of course you can stay! That's not even a question! I'll have Dobby prepare your room. You can stay in my other houses too and you don't even have to ask. I might give you duplicate keys to the three. Don't worry about Dobby, 'Mione, I wouldn't treat him bad, you know that. We're even going shopping today. He doesn't know yet that I'll be buying him clothes along with mine. He's been very helpful with figuring out what to do with the houses and the fortune. Maybe when you're here you can also give me advice on it._

_And will you tell Ron that even if he doesn't get to be the Captain that you'd still 'borrow' (between not so good friends, it s called stealing. It's a good thing we are, huh?) My cloak to stare at him when he's sleeping and when he's playing Wizard's Chess with other students while having him think you were in the library. Shocked? Sometimes, your feet show a bit when you do it. Don't worry, I haven't told anyone, not even him._

_I have to write a letter to Ron now. I don't want to be start the day so late today; we got so much to do and so many places to go to._

_Harry_

* * *

_Ron, _

_Well done mate! Don't you think that was a little bit too long for gathering up courage and/or realizing that you actually care for her that much? Anyway, I'm still happy for you._

_You can stay here of course! Ron, you didn't have to ask. I'll have Dobby prepare your room. I actually told 'Mione that you could stay in all my three houses and that I might be giving you a spare key to each of the houses._  
_Nah, I wouldn't tell Hermione that, of course I know something that you don't know. And to be fair that I wouldn't tell her, I wouldn't tell you also. Can I tell her however that your Chuddley Canon poster turns into her picture when you tap your wand with it? I'm sure she'd love to know that._

_I'm going to buy some clothes for Dobby and me today and maybe some furniture for the houses. There are so many things to do._

_I'll send a letter to your parents by the end of the week to ask permission if they'd let you stay here a whole month before class starts as I would want to have company while I go on about this inheritance ordeal._

_Of course McGonagall will give you Captaincy. Who else should she give it to? You're natural being a leader. I'd rather have a crazed evil wizard after my arse every now and then than dealing with disciplining the team and thinking of strategy on how to lose the other team. Games to you are like books to Hermione, you know them page by page._

_I have to go now. I want to start early today. Good thing it's a Monday morning too, not many people are shopping as they would have done it this weekend._

_Harry_

* * *

Harry finished his letter and called Hedwig. Hedwig was really enjoying the freedom of flying in and around the house. "Hedwig, would you mind sending these off for me? And take your time, Dobby and I will be out the whole day. You can wait for response if you want. I'm sure they'll feed you while they make it. Take care." Harry said lovingly at the snow owl. Hedwig nipped his finger gently and with a loud hoot, she left Harry's new room.  
Harry prepared for the day and went to get his car keys and see if Dobby was ready. Dobby had a few decent garments that he owned while at Hogwarts which he wore. It was a bit colorful and mismatched but he would be invisible anyway.  
Harry sped off to the parking lot nearest The Leaky Cauldron. The witches and wizards looked at his direction and nodded in recognition. He smiled weakly and nodded in response. Dobby could feel the uncertainty he had with the crowd. He wasn't invisible now as they were already in the magical world.

"Mr. Potter, I am Celina Nickerson. I'm very pleased to finally meet you." A tall plump woman in her forties with hair tied to a bun and face full of make-up approached him. There was a certain aura in her that told Harry, she wasn't as nice as she pretended to be. Her hand was extended and Harry took it reluctantly though no one noticed but Dobby.

"How do you do?" Harry said shaking her hand. She was expecting that Harry kissed her hand and was quite surprise at his actions. Surely, this boy could use some pointers in proper etiquette she thought.

"I don't mean to be rude but are you putting this house-elf for sale?" Harry could tell that the woman was from a wealthy family as she eyed Dobby with certain interest. Dobby immediately grabbed Harry's hand fearing the woman and the look that she gave him.

"Why would you think that I'd be putting him up for sale madam?" Harry asked firmly beginning to feel the annoyance to the woman in front of him. He squeezed Dobby's small hand to assure him that he wasn't going anywhere.

"Well, it is dressed in different colored garments primarily of course to catch the attention of buyers. I am sure that I can afford the price that you are selling it for." Celina Nickerson said in quite a loud voice so that the whole place could hear her. Harry could tell that many of the ones in there were also annoyed at the woman as he is if not more and that the bartender's face towards the woman wasn't friendly at all.

"Ma'am I think you are mistaken on many accounts. First, his name is Dobby and is not an 'it'. I am NOT and will ever put him up for sale and the reason why he is wearing colorful garments is because he is fond of them. I for one do not see anything wrong with that. I let him wear garments and in fact I encourage him to do so." Harry stated firmly so that everyone can hear him. He saw it as a good opportunity to make the public aware that it wouldn't hurt treating their house-elf with respect. If only Hermione could see him now, he's sure she'd be very proud.

"Preposterous! Why would someone as famous as you Mr. Potter would want to treat a house-elf this way? House-elves should know their place in our lives, not as pets, they're slaves!" Celina Nickerson was now making a scene. Harry thought that she is probably one of those witches that treat their house-elf unkindly.

"Dobby is not my slave! I do not, have ever and will ever treat Dobby as a pet. Dobby, though he is under my service is my friend. I do believe that respect is earned madam and not brought about by fear or wealth. If you'll excuse me, Dobby and I have matters to attend to." Harry almost shouted. He was controlling his anger because he knew that when he is angry a certain amount of magic escapes him and does things for him. He was heading towards the back to the entrance to Diagon Alley. Celina Nickerson was dumbfounded and rooted to her spot but she wasn't going to back out and have Lily Evans' son embarrassed her like that.

"I'll give you five hundred Galleons for the slave Mr. Potter. Perhaps that will change your mind?" She said and some of the wizards sprayed out their drinks by the offer being made.

"I'd pay you five hundred Galleons just to make you shut up." Harry retorted without looking back. He couldn't understand why wealthy people think they own the world and everything in it.

"You are James' son, handsome, noble and popular. Everyone thought he was smart until he showed his stupidity by marrying that Muggle-born redhead." Celina's words seem to have its effect as Harry stopped dead at the mention of his father's name. When the last words where uttered, the Leaky Cauldron was shaking as if there was an earthquake. But then again everyone knew that it was magically protected to protect it from such natural disasters. Not even the highest intensity of earthquake can make it shake like the way it was doing now.

"Take it back." Harry said. Dobby was now retreating from Harry and so did everyone else. Celina stood her ground. She was too proud to do such a thing. Why would she? She was the daughter of another powerful and wealthy wizard and not any boy, especially Lily's son would make her cower.

"I said take it back." Harry turned around and Celina Nickerson learned that moment what it was to fear. Harry's eyes were burning green. Not just the way he stared her down but his eyes were literally in green flames and his body was emanating a soft glow of the same color. Everyone could feel how powerful he was and they too feared him. They now knew why Voldemort feared the boy as much as he feared Albus Dumbledore. Before anything else happened though, Albus Dumbledore himself appeared out of nowhere with a loud pop. This didn't make Harry snap out of his furious state, not until his professor spoke.

"Celina, I think it is wise to follow the boy's request as I wouldn't want to send you back to your father as a pile of ashes." Albus stood beside Harry and placed a hand in his shoulders. His hand made Harry calmed down a bit. That meant the place stopped shaking and the glow in his body disappeared but his eyes were still in flames.

"You mean you will let him kill me? Is that it professor?" Celina asked his former professor. It was just like old times when he would let James' and his friends' pranks run amok in Hogwarts.

"Celina, there is only so much I can do. The extent of Harry's powers is unknown even to me and it is within reason why he would act this way. I doubt that you cannot feel how powerful he is from where you are standing. The only reason why I am here is because I felt his anger and I tell you I was quite a long way from this place. Now dear, just take back your words." Albus calmly said as he was giving Harry a squeeze to somehow let the boy know that he should calm down. He knew that Harry cannot be restrained when it comes to his parents.

"Fine! I take it back." Celina said insincerely but it was enough to calm Harry down. Celina disappeared with a loud pop.

"Harry, you have got to learn to control your anger." Professor said as he faced the boy. The other people in the Leaky Cauldron settled back down to their proper places and didn't dare whisper among them until Harry was out of earshot.

"I'm sorry professor. First she insulted Dobby. I tried but then when she insulted my mum. I just lost it." Harry tried to explain. He wasn't aware that his eyes were on fire or that his body glowed green. All he knew was that he was fatal to anyone who raised anything against his parents and friends.

"How did you know that I was here?" Harry asked. He didn't know that he was that powerful to send out such strong vibes to those he was closed to emotionally and/or has strong powers such as Albus Dumbledore himself.

"I was actually passing by to replenish my candy supply in the office. I didn't really know you'd be here also." Professor Dumbledore lied. Well, it was part true because he did need to replenish his candy supply but then he could have done it some other time.

"Dobby and I are on our way to Diagon Alley. Would you like to join us professor?" Harry happily invited his professor as if nothing happened earlier.

"Well, I just remembered that I have some place else to be at this moment, perhaps another time. You and Dobby enjoy yourselves." The old man said and disappeared in front of him.

"Come on Dobby. I'll carry you on my shoulders so that I won't lose you in the crowd. Bye Tom!" He called out to Dobby and waived to Tom, the bartender happily. Dobby just climbed to his shoulders without saying a word and didn't mention what had happened inside the bar.  
While walking to Diagon Alley, many people were bowing and greeting him. Most of them he didn't know so he would just smile weakly and waved hello.

"Sir, why is Harry Potter avoiding the people?" Dobby finally asked when Harry was trying hard not to be spotted by letting his hair fall in his forehead and bought a cap to place over his head.

"Well, believe or not Dobby, I can't handle all this popularity. I prefer being invisible." Harry professed as it was true that even after how many years of popularity, he still didn't like being that popular. "It's actually ironic that in the non-magical world I can be invisible when in this place, I can only do that with my father's cloak." Harry explained as they made their way to Gringotts.  
It was to Harry's surprise that his vault was moved to another vault.

"Why was my vault changed without my knowledge? Who approved of this?" Harry asked sternly. He was a little bit alarmed if there were changes in his vault that he didn't know about.

"I did sir. Kebo Bastet, Head Manager of Gringotts bank here in Diagon Alley." A very formal and well clothed goblin approached him and extended his hand.

"And why may I ask sir have I not been informed of the changes?" Harry said as he took it. He was a bit calmer now that someone will be able to tell him why.

"Please sir, don't mistrust us because of this. It was only changed this morning as we are aware of the fortune that will be transferred to your account soon and the vault that you had could not sustain the amount of Galleons that will be coming in. A letter was just sent in this morning, it may not have arrived yet." The goblin explained as he personally assisted Harry and Dobby to Harry's new vault.

"Why did you do it this morning then? You could have moved it on my birthday. That would be plenty of time for the letter to get to me." Harry argued. He didn't want to mistrust the goblins as Hermione once lectured him about how strict they are about finances. They were so deep under London that Harry knew if they got buried here alive, they will be considered dead.

"Under the circumstances sir, we were forced to. You see, Fred and George Weasley, the owner of a thriving shop has entrusted us with their finances and has instructed us that twenty percent of their profit be transferred to your account every week sir. And you may not be aware of it but they are doing very good in their business that the twenty percent increases per week sir especially since the beginning of the summer." Kebo explained. They finally arrived at the vault and Harry saw that the vault door was twice as big as the Great Hall's door.

"Perhaps this would explain it better sir." Kebo Bastet opened the vault door which took about a good minute and a half to open as they were so many locks that opened on its own and as the door slid down slowly. Kebo then went inside before it could open fully and placed the lamp in a stand. The small flicker of light was enough to reflect all the Galleons in the vault. It illuminated the whole vault into a stunning display of wealth. Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing. Dobby's eyes were so big; a whole dinner plate could have fit in his eye sockets. It was as large as the Great Hall and half of it was filled with Galleons. Compared to his last visit, it increased ten times it original state.

"Wow, you mean that they are earning this much?" Harry finally spoke.

"Well sir, more than this as what you see is an accumulation of twenty percent of their profit. The other half of the room sir is reserved for the coming profits this weekend and we predict it would be plenty sir." Kebo explained. Harry had to try not to gasp as the other half of the room was still quite an enormous size to fill with Galleons.

"But then, when my inheritance is transferred by next month will you have to move my vault again?" Harry asked trying not to think of how much he had now. Contrary to normal people who would suddenly think of spending all this vast wealth into possessions, he was thinking of how he could ever thank the Weasley twins for such an act and how he couldn't think of anyone else who deserve wealth better than the Weasley family.

"No sir, as it is stated in the letter I was to accompany you here and explain to you that there is a secret door hidden here and there we will be transferring your inheritance. Would you like me to show it to you now or should I wait until you place a spell on your house-elf so that he wouldn't see what I'm going to show you." The goblin asked politely. He knew that he was talking to Harry Potter and with all the news that they knew about him, he wasn't that kind of wizard but out of regulations, he still had to ask.

"Put a spell on him? No. In fact, I give Dobby permission to take out money from my account when I am not available to do so personally. Is that understood?" Harry sated and the goblin nodded. He then proceeded to the back of the vault and a face of a giant lion was engraved in the stone.

"You can change the password if you like but for now it is 'open'." The lion opened up its mouth to show an opening and inside was another room. It was dark and since there was nothing there, Harry didn't bother going in.

"I would like to withdraw some money." Harry said to the goblin.

"Of course sir, but before that let me present you with this." Kebo Bastet pulled out a green pouch in his pocket. The word 'Gringotts' were embroidered in gold. "It is a complimentary pouch given to those who have enormous accounts with us such as yours sir. It is enchanted to carry large amount of Galleons in such a small space and will not be seen by anyone but you and your house-elf since you trust him now with this account. It can also change into Muggle money whenever you need it sir." The goblin explained.

"Please help yourself. I'll be outside when you are ready." The goblin nodded and left Dobby and Harry alone to collect their money. Harry took a sack-full worth of Galleons which fit in the small pouch that was given to him. It was helpful because the pouch looked as if there were only five Galleons in it. They went back to Diagon Alley to visit Fred and George's shop.

"Fred! George!" Harry called out to the twins. He had to knock at the glass window beside the cashier as the shop was filled with people of different ages. Fred noticed Harry and signaled him to go around the back. Fred opened the backdoor to let Harry and Dobby in.

"Harry! Glad you could visit us. I heard what happened. Congratulations." Fred said. He went and took a peek in the cashier and pitied his brother as he was being bombarded with money in his face and thousands of voices shouting out at the same time making them incomprehensible.

"Hey Harry, would you like to help us with the selling today. Not the whole day. We just want to control the crowd." Fred had an idea that he knew his mother will strangle him if she ever found out.

"Sure, just as long as you do me one favor." Harry answered.

"What?"

"Stop putting money in my bank account. Your family should have all the money that you two are making. Not me." Harry answered.

"Don't worry about it Harry. We give mum money and we are the one's paying Hogwarts for Ginny and Ron's education until they graduate." Fred said and was really getting worried. He might not find his brother alive when he comes back in the cashier.

"No. Just promise me you'll spend it with family and I'll help you with that crowd." Harry pointed at the crowd and they were really getting extremely restless.

"Fine, we promise! Now will you help us?"

"Sure, what do I do?" Harry asked preparing to hold a crowd with his well toned physique. Fred whispered something in Dobby's ears and Dobby immediately went out. Fred followed him and there were silence in the shop. Harry got curious that he took a peek inside and to his amazement the crowd was now in a single file. He then heard Fred's voice.

"Here he is ladies and gentlemen, the one, the only Harry Potter!" The crowd cheered but stayed where they were. George then grabbed Harry. Harry was shocked that everyone was eyeing him that way.

"Why are they staring at me like that?" Harry asked the two of them. The twins look at each other.

"Have you seen yourself in the mirror lately Harry?" Fred asked. Dobby was now marking two squares in the counter and casting a spell on it.

"Yes, this morning. Why?" Harry said still not getting why. The twins just shook their head. Apparently, Harry hadn't realized how he transformed from a scrawny boy-who-lived to the delicious boy-thank-heavens-who-lived.  
Dobby was already done and signaled the person in front of him to buy what he wanted.

"Just give your order and place your money in the smaller square. You will get your order at the bigger square. Master Harry, will you please sign in my hand sir?" Dobby asked his master.

"What for?" Harry asked confused.

"Sir, they want your sign in their bags sir. If you sign in my hand they will have it magically in their bags." Dobby explained. Harry threw the twins death glares.

"What? Come on, it s good business. Just so the world knows that we are being supported by the Harry Potter himself." George explained.

"Fine. But if your mother finds out, I was just helping out. And you promised that you're not going to put any Galleons in my account anymore." Harry said as he signed Dobby's wrist which immediately disappeared and reappeared in every bag that was bought.

"Actually Harry, we promised that we would spend it with family." Fred reminded him.

"Yeah, and remember what mum told you. You're like family to us. Heck if you dye your hair red and bring clothes at the Burrow, you're practically a Weasley." George explained.

"Thanks George but I'm not. Just don't anymore okay. I really appreciate it but as I told you, I don't need the money." Harry said.

"But without your help in the first place we wouldn't have all of this."

"But it was your genius that made it this big."

"Look, how about we cut it out to ten percent? Would you let us place money in it then?" Fred offered.

"No guys, what you gave me were far more than what I gave you."

"Harry, it's no big deal. Besides, our conscience would never ever let us sleep at night if we didn't give you back at least some of our earnings." Harry looked at George disbelievingly.

"You don't have conscience." Harry said mockingly.

"He is right George, we don't have that. But you know what we meant. It's a form of gratitude. Just accept it Harry. How about this, if we need some extra cash because George and I are losing business, we'll borrow some money from you. Just let us give you at least ten percent." Fred offered.

"Okay, fine. Ten percent and no more than that. If you need money, you swear you'd ask it from me first and not as a loan." Harry stated firmly. The twins looked at each other and nodded.

"Great then. Dobby, come on we have to go." Harry smiled and motioned for Dobby that they were going.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Harry Potter must be off to do business but don't worry, he already signed all of our bags for you." Fred shouted at the crowd. Harry gave a small goodbye waive and a girl almost fainted. Harry didn't notice this as he was already going towards the backdoor. Fred did saw it and just shook his head at how Harry could be so humble and oblivious of his looks.

"Fred, why didn't you mention to Harry that we were going national and that five branches will be opening by next month all over London?" George pretended to ask innocently.

"My, it must have slipped my mind. And dear me I actually forgot that going national meant the ten percent he will be getting could very well be equivalent to thirty percent of what we make now. Oh dear, the things that slipped my mind." Fred shook his head and acted as if he really did regret it. George just chuckled at this.


	4. Shopping

Chapter 4: Shopping _  
Standard Disclaimer Applies A/N: I owe everyone an apology. I really am sorry that I haven't uploaded in a while. Can you imagine working in ten hours shifts for two weeks with only two separate days for days off? So, this week I took advantage of my two days off and slept all throughout. So where were we? Oh yeah, the shopping day for Harry and Dobby. I was to skip this but then I thought it would be more fun to tell you what happened and how they bonded.  
IMPORTANT: You might want to get a box of tissue for this chapter.  
Chapter Three: Oh what bond you have when you shop!  
After visiting the Weasley twins, Harry and Dobby proceeded to the various clothing shops and they went first into a shop called Sandra's Fashion for Everyone. At the bottom of the name it wrote: Customized clothes for your every need. Harry came in and as expected he was readily recognized that the owner of the shop Sandra came out and personally assisted him and Dobby. They were brought to a room where there were a few chairs in front of what looked like a small ramp for modeling clothes.  
"Mr. Potter, if you don't mind before proceeding we would like to take in your measurements to find the right sized clothes for you." Madam Sandra said. Her eyes fascinated Harry as one eye was yellow and the other blue. Her hair was very dark that his hair looked brown and she reminded Harry of the models she saw on TV and magazines walking the runways.  
"I don't mind at all. Dobby here will also be needing clothes so I understand his measurements will be taken as well?" Harry said with firmness that said 'you better say yes or we'll leave'. Madam Sandra had a kind face and she nodded without so much as a raised eyebrow as to why Harry would want to bother buying clothes for Dobby. Harry liked that in her that he decided he would buy all the clothes they need here. Two tape measures came zooming in and took their measurements in an incredible speed and exit the same way they came in. They were asked to sit in front of the small ramp.  
"Was there anything in particular that you were looking for Mr. Potter?" Madam Sandra asked.  
"Well, I could use a handful of house clothes. Nothing really fits me anymore. Dobby could use some too. Especially for winter as I don't want him to freeze. Some outdoor clothes and do you happen to have Hogwarts robes? I've grown quite a bit over this past month that I'm going to need a new one." Harry answered.  
"Very well then." Madam Sandra clapped her hands and Harry was surprised to see him walking down the ramp like a professional model wearing a different outfit. What surprised him more was that there were many holographic images of him that were walking and modeling different garments.  
"Master, you look good in that one sir. It brings out the color of your eyes." Dobby said in his usual squeaky voice but with more confidence this time because of what had happened earlier. He was talking about an emerald green sweater that looked very good in Harry as it showed off his white milky skin and his tones. Harry is still that oblivious about how "yummy" he was. All that he saw in all the clothes that the images were showing off was that it actually fit him. So he let Madam Sandra and Dobby choose the clothes for him. Dobby chose most of his clothes but Harry and Madam Sandra suggested a few especially the elf costume for Christmas. Harry said it looked funny and nice on him. Dobby didn't mind because the royal green and red colors attracted him to it anyway. They had fun in choosing their clothes that Harry wished Muggle shopping had the same features so that they could actually see if it fit them without having to wear each and every garment in the shop. Dobby suggested that Harry should either buy more clothes or buy three of the same garment so that they wouldn't have to keep shipping his clothes from one house to another. Harry agreed so he decided to buy three of the same garments. He actually bought so many clothes because Madam Sandra and Dobby suggested a lot that they had to bring an enchanted bag that could fit an enormous amount of clothes without wrinkling or creasing them inside it. Harry again failed to notice that the reason for this was because he looked good in everything. Well, except for the Santa costume that made him looked hilarious wearing a fake beard and a pillow for his tummy. Madam Sandra had to give him discount with all the clothes he bought for Dobby and himself. And of course, he was Harry Potter. After shopping for clothes, which Harry never realized that even with the help of magic takes a lot of time, they proceeded to buy furniture but for the house in Privet Drive only because he didn't know what to buy for the other two houses because he never saw it yet. He might have seen the one in Godric's Hollow but he barely remembered anything about it.  
Harry went all out in buying very comfortable and homey furniture that one would actually wonder if he was buying for a house or a spa. Dobby helped him choose for the right sizes, colors and items that would fit Number Four Privet Drive. After the exhausting day, Harry thought it would be best if they just eat out because he could tell even Dobby was also a bit exhausted with all the walking they had to do. They bought so much that even if Dobby shrank everything, they still were carrying a lot.  
"Hey Dobby, fancy a meal at that restaurant? I'm famished. I don't think I could walk any further without having a bite first." Harry said and walked towards the restaurant. Of course being Harry Potter earned you not only a special seat but also assistance by the owner himself. Harry thought it was ridiculous as he never saw himself as special much less extraordinary. Knowing he couldn't do anything about it anyway and it might offend the owner, he ordered a lot because he was extremely hungry. And he wasn't the only one eating anyway. After a hearty meal, Harry was thankful that he was wearing one of Dudley's pants because his pants were able to hold his bulging stomach when he took off his belt. It wasn't only because he was really hungry that he got to eat a lot, it was also because he was sharing his meal with Dobby who was more than happy to tell Harry stories about his adventures when he wasn't under Harry's service yet and tales that he heard from his parents of creatures and legends that Harry hasn't heard of or read from any books yet. It fascinated him how much knowledge Dobby held that he thought if only more people would listen to them, they would also be fascinated at how much they know or how much fun their tales are.  
It was already past eleven when they got home and Harry was so exhausted that he went straight to his room and slept without even bothering to take off his shoes. Dobby took the liberty of changing his clothes with magic and tucking him in. He was exhausted but not as much as Harry who had to drive all the way back to the house and also the fact that he showed off an enormous amount of energy. Dobby arranged the clothes they bought in Harry's new cabinets and placed the rest in two separate trunks ready to be transported anytime at the two houses. He also fixed the furniture and placed all the items at their rightful place that by the time he was finish the house looked so different, you would think you were in a different house. It was so comfortable to be living there it looked like a rest-house more than anything else. Soft white sofas that you could easily sleep in if you ever get tired. Carpets that were fluffy that it felt like you were walking on clouds (only it wouldn't be wet compared to walking on clouds). The wallpapers that were self-adhesive (meaning they adhere to the walls themselves without supervision). They also could make the walls transparent from the inside making you think that they weren't any walls. Also they could have various designs that one can customize. Dobby liked having the walls invisible because not only can it make the house look bigger but he can also make sure that the house is safe.

That morning Harry woke up excited because he would get to see the other two houses. He went down the stairs and upon seeing Dobby in the kitchen already preparing breakfast he went running towards the kitchen that he didn't realized that there was supposed to be wall where he was heading.  
"Master NO!" Dobby shouted but it was too late as Harry was knocked down as he slammed hard onto the wall. Harry slammed his head straight onto the wall fell backwards. Hedwig fluttered a little bit with the racket that Harry was making so early in the morning.  
"Ow! I didn't realize you placed the wallpapers already Dobby." Harry said as he stood up and was massaging his forehead that was now very red and had a small bump. He was a bit dizzy but he managed to find the right space between the walls to get to the kitchen. As usual Dobby, Hedwig and Harry shared a hearty meal and it was Harry's turn to talk as he was saying that Dobby did a wonderful job at rearranging everything that even he couldn't believe that he was at the same house.  
"Hedwig, I'll make letters for Hermione and Ron's parents to have them here for a whole month before classes begin. Mind delivering them for me?" Harry asked Hedwig. Hedwig just fluttered her wings excitedly. Apparently delivering letters wasn't as tiresome as it was before and with so much food that she was eating, flying was the only exercise that she does.  
"Dobby, we're going to lots of places today. We're going to the Ministry first."  
"What is our purpose there Master?" Dobby asked curious.  
"We're going to have our fireplace connected to the Floo Network."  
"But that is dangerous Master. Evil wizards may come here and attack us." Dobby replied fearing the danger that Harry attracts.  
"Don't worry Dobby, I'm sure Hermione can put protective spells for us when she gets here. I'll have it connected on the day that they'd be here." Harry said confidently but he did took a mental note on what Dobby said.  
It was the usual exhausting day for Harry and Dobby. They went to the Ministry first and had his three houses connected to the Floo Network. They then went on to fix the other two houses. They went to Hogsmeade first and as Dobby cleaned and rearrange the house, Harry picked the largest room where an extravagant study was placed. He wrote his letter for Ron's and Hermione's parents. It was a bit of short notice because he was asking them to stay at the end of the week and it was already Wednesday. Harry knew how to appeal to each of their parents and wrote them exactly what they wanted to hear.

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Granger,  
Good day to you sir, madam. My name is Harry Potter, one of Hermione's best-friend. I do hope you're enjoying your summer.  
I am sending you this letter to ask your permission to have Hermione over my house for the rest of the summer. With your permission I would like her to come over at the end of this week because it would be best that we start reviewing early for our N.E.W.T.'s. I sure could use the help of the best student in Hogwarts.  
I am confident that you will do what is best for her education as my parents would have done the same thing if they were with me today.  
I will wait patiently for your response. I do hope you enjoy the rest of your summer.  
Respectfully,  
Harry Potter _  
Dear Mr. and Mrs. Weasley,  
Good day!  
I do hope you're enjoying your summer! I saw Fred and George yesterday and they are doing well, congratulations! I know you have heard about my freedom from my Uncle and Aunt. Don't worry Mrs. Weasley, I have Dobby under my service and he's doing everything to make sure I'm safe. I would like to ask your permission if Ron could stay over for the rest of the summer. I sure could use some company, Dobby is great but having your best friend for company would be better. Besides, I have also invited Hermione over so that we can review for our N.E.W.T.'s early and you can make sure we don't step a toe out of line while she's here.  
How about visiting the house Mr. Weasley? You can have all the Muggle items I will be disposing of as I will turn this house into a normal wizard's home. I'm sure you could use some more items for your collections.  
Say hello to Bill, Charlie and Ginny for me. Speaking of Ginny, if she wants to, she could also join us this summer.  
Another thing, if you don't mind Mrs. Weasley, please have Ron send any of your delicious food if you allow him to come. Dobby cooks wonderfully but of course nothing compares to something cooked with motherly love.  
Do take care and I'll wait patiently for your reply.  
Sincerely,  
Harry _  
When he finished, Dobby was already done fixing the two-storey, six bedroom house that was at Hogsmeade. They then went to Godric Hollow. Harry stepped into the house and a feeling of familiarity and sadness crept in his veins. As if by instinct, his foot moved to the second floor. Dobby didn't follow him as he knew that Harry needed a moment. Harry came to a room where lots of toys were hastily placed in a box. Harry didn't realize again that he was emanating a green glow from feeling too much emotion. His energy combined with the residue of powerful energies that was executed in that very same room sixteen years ago made him recall memories that he couldn't possibly remember given the fact that he was a year old and younger when it happened. Yet there he was, looking at the very same emerald eyes that he now have. She was smiling and cooing at him. His father came into the room and held a small stuff deer and was giving it to Harry. He held out his hands and played with the small animal. Lily got up and hugged his husband and they happily looked at Harry playing with his new toy. Harry was so happy looking at his parents. He felt so safe and so loved at that moment.  
"Come on dear, it s time for supper." His father had said and he let his mother carry Harry from the crib. They were below the stairs and suddenly the door burst open. Harry was startled and Lily held him tight. James was alert and pointed at the intruder. Harry remembered seeing red slits where the man's eyes were supposed to be. He was very scared and he held onto his mother as tight as he could.  
"Take him upstairs Lily! I'll deal with him!" were the last words that Harry had heard from the man he never got the chance to call 'dad'. He was now being carried upstairs. He saw a flash of green light from where they came from. He remembered wanting to see his father but he still feared the man that had red eyes. His mother went to his room and locked the door. Unfortunately his mother's wand was inside their room. Lily held onto Harry as if her life depended on it. Harry could see his small hand as he clutched his mother's garments. He heard his mother utter something.  
"I call upon the power of the Potter line protect your son from harm. I transfer upon you all the power I have and those before me." Lily said as she held him close. She chanted this three times and the door of Harry's room slammed open.  
"Give him to me Lily!" said a shrilling voice.  
"Never!" He heard his mother's voice. It was so clear that he thought his mother was still there and he was still in her arms. Before Voldemort could finish the killing curse, he heard his mother's last words: "Be safe, please be safe." And with that her mother slowly dropped to the floor. Even in death his mother will not let her child get hurt. Harry dropped with a soft thud, his mother's body as a cushion to his fall. He saw his mother's face, her eyes were closed. Harry touched his mother's face wanting to see his green eyes that mirrored his own. But no matter what he did, his mother didn't open his eyes. His fear grew inside of him that he was now crying. And then he saw the face of the hooded man. He was older than his father, and his eyes were cold and cruel so unlike his parents. And then for no particular reason he felt strong and he no longer feared the man in front of him. He felt loved and it was as if her mother was still carrying him in his arms. He could somehow hear his father's voice at the back of his head. "Be brave son, we're here to protect you." At that moment, the Potter line had transferred all their powers to Harry, along with Lily's and a few witch and wizards in her line. He looked straight in Voldemort's eyes as he performed the killing curse. For some reason the man shouted and he disappeared in a silvery vapor of smoke. Harry could feel something stinging in his forehead and he knew that it was his scar.  
Harry's attention went back to his mother's body in front of him. He touched her face and uttered his first word.  
"Mama!" He called out to her many times but still she didn't open her eyes. Harry crawled into her mother's arm and lay there beside her until another man came rushing into his door.  
"Harry!" Sirius shouted. He could see tear stains in his godfather's face. "Lily! NO!" Sirius' face was now streaming with tears as he carried Harry in his arms. Sirius performed a levitating spell on Lily and set him with James in their bed. Sirius put Harry down because he was reaching out to his parents. He crawled in their bed and touched his father's face first. Even Sirius needed a moment to pull himself together seeing the dead bodies of his two best-friends.  
"Dada!" Harry muttered over and over again. Harry looked at Sirius who seemed sadder because of what he said.  
"Hey Harry, your parents are resting now, let them." Was all Sirius could say.  
"Mama!" Harry said to Sirius pointing to his mother's body as Sirius carried him.  
"I promise you Harry, I'll kill that blasted Pettigrew if it's the last thing I do." Sirius said. More tears flooded Sirius face and it would amaze anyone how he can still stand and carry Harry. Harry felt tired as he was saying this. He yawned and rest his head in Sirius chest. Hagrid appeared in the door way and talked to Sirius. Sirius had given him to Hagrid and then the memory ended.  
TBC _  
A/N: I was crying while I was writing this. Well, the part where Harry was reliving the night his parents died. _ 


	5. Chapter 5

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Chapter **

* * *

Harry woke up at a quarter past twelve the next day. As he woke up, he dragged himself out of his bed and onto the sofa in his living room. He was half asleep and was imagining the calm face of his mother. Last night's event drained him and gave him a kind of closure. He realized that there was no use living in the past. He still wished that the incident he relived last night had never happened but it did. He would still kill Voldemort when the time comes but it would be for justice and not just for his parents but also for all Voldemort's victims.

His senses suddenly kicked into hyper mode when his nose picked up an irresistible scent. It was lunch. Dobby had made lunch and it reminded him that he was very hungry. He came into the kitchen with eyes wide open and his stomach growling loudly. Hedwig flew in as if on cue and Dobby was happily serving more sumptuous food on the table. Harry noticed that there were five settings on the table.

"Dobby, why do we have five settings on the table? Are you having visitors?" Harry asked.

"You do plan to feed us while we're here, don't you?" A voice behind him replied.

"Ron! Hermione! How did you get here? I thought you were coming this weekend." Harry replied as he gave his two best friends a hug.

"Yes, well your letter was brilliant enough to have mom packing all my stuff after reading your letter. She practically kicked me out of the house. She sends her love and she made you some pudding." Ron said as they all seated at the table.

"Ron, sent me a letter that he was being sent here this morning so I had my parents drop me off. I emphasized the importance of studying ahead as N.E.W.T.S will be much more difficult than O.W.L.S. You were still asleep when we arrive that Dobby let us in." Hermione explained as she was helping herself to the delicious meal that was in front of her.

"This is going to be the best summer ever, having you here." Harry smiled and enjoyed his lunch with his two best friends.  
The rest of the day was spent introducing Ron to the Muggle world. Ron wasn't as enthusiastic as his father would have been if he was the one brought to the mall. He did find the Xbox very cool and the television fascinating. Harry bought all of them a laptop as he thought they needed all the help they can get while studying for their .T.S.

"I don't understand Harry, why would we need a computer? Muggle Technology doesn't work at Hogwarts remember?" Hermione pointed out.

"Well, It would be better if we can type and print all of our notes instead of writing it. Think about it, while your printing all your notes for Arithmancy, you could get started on your Ancient Runes. It s called multi-tasking." Harry replied. Hermione thought about it and realized that Harry had a point.  
Meanwhile, Dobby stayed at home. He was washing the dishes when a loud pop was heard outside the garden. He then investigated what the noise was about and he found Ovek, one of the many house-elves of the Malfoys.

"Ovek! Dobby is glad to see you. Has Ovek come to visit Dobby's Master Harry Potter?" Dobby gleefully greeted his old friend.

"Ovek has come to ask Dobby and his new master a favor. The house-elves at Malfoy Manor feel that there is something evil that is lurking in the shadows. They is waiting for the death of Mistress Narcissa. Mistress Narcissa has fallen very ill Dobby and we feel that something bad is to happen. We is cannot let anything bad happen to young Master. Dobby says you are helping us!" Ovek pleaded to Dobby. Dobby was sure it would be all right to help Ovek but it is the Malfoy they are talking about. He doesn't know the depth of his new master's kindness, as this was not an easy favor to ask. But pity and compassion filled his heart when he recalled all the nights that the young Malfoy sleeps with horrible whip marks and bruises.

"Dobby is not saying yes and is not saying no. Dobby will have to ask young Master." Dobby said sounding more confident than he felt about the situation.

"Oh, Dobby please. You is got to say yes! Think about the young Master! He is so young and suffered so much!" Ovek sobbed loudly.

"Ovek must come back tonight when Dobby's master returns. Dobby will ask Harry Potter if young Malfoy can stay here. Dobby is not making promises but Dobby will try his very hardest." Dobby consoled Ovek.

"Oh, Thank you Dobby! The other house-elves will be forever grateful! Oh poor young Master!" Ovek continued to sob as he walked away and disappeared with another loud pop.  
Dobby continued to do house chores and cleaned the whole house as if a garbage truck just dumped trash inside. Everything was exaggeratingly clean. Dobby also cooked a wonderful meal for the trio and even made a special treat for Hedwig. When the three arrived, their mouths were hanging open with the surprise that they got.

"I didn't know that it was possible for a house to be this clean. And I grew up with wizards and witches all my life." Ron exclaimed.

"I'm beginning to think Dobby is underpaid. Maybe I should rethink his wages." Harry said as they proceeded to the living room and placed the shopping bags that they were carrying. Unlike in the Wizarding world, they can't just shrink the things they just bought. Also they were underage to perform any magic. Dobby appeared in front of them and offered to take their shoes off.

"Young Master and his friends is home. Please Harry Potter sit!" He then gently pushed Harry onto his sofa and took off his shoes for him.

"Dobby, you really don't have to do that. I can do it by myself thanks." Harry said nervously as Hermione was starting to give him a look that was foreboding.

"Nonsense. It is Dobby's duty to serve Harry Potter and his friends well." Dobby squeaked and he took Hermione's hand and offered a seat. He also took off her shoes.

"Dobby, was has gotten into you? I know you're a bit crazy sometimes and you love serving but you're being weird." Ron said as he sat down beside Hermione.

"Are Harry Potter's friends comfortable? Dinner will be done in a few minutes. I will call you when it's ready." Dobby said and sped off to the kitchen.

"I have to agree with you Ron. That was weird even for Dobby." Harry commented but his exhausted feet found its way on top of the coffee table and enjoyed the softness of his sofa.

"Well, as long as he's happy here I guess I don't have problems with that." Hermione said as her back found its way to Ron's chest.  
A few minutes later Dobby came into the room announcing that dinner is served.

"Wow, it's like Christmas in the Great Hall." Was Ron's reaction to the meal Dobby prepared.

"This is really great Dobby! Thanks!" Harry said and sat down to enjoy dinner with his new family.  
After the meal, Dobby asked them to go to the living room to enjoy dessert. They obliged because they would need to stop looking at the great food or they may not be able to stop eating. Especially Ron who ate almost like Dudley and that was saying something considering his body weight.

"Is Harry Potter and friends of Harry Potter full and happy?" Dobby asked.

"Yes we are Dobby. Thank you very much. It was a wonderful meal." Hermione answered.

"Master, Harry Potter says that Dobby can speak freely in his service sir. Can Dobby speak freely now?" Dobby asked.

"By all means. What is it?" Harry asked.

"Well, Dobby is wanting to ask Master a help from Master."

"Of course Dobby, anything." Harry immediately answered. He was deeply concerned about Dobby's request, as Dobby never asks for any help.

"Well, -" As if on cue, fire roared in the fireplace revealing a creature two inches smaller than Dobby wearing tattered clothes unlike Dobby's colored and well fitted garments.

"Good evening." Ovek greeted. He may have a smile on his face but his eyes say otherwise. Dobby ran to his side and looked at the three people in front of him.

"This is Ovek and he is from Malfoy Manor. Ovek is asking a favor from Dobby and I says to him that I cannot says yes if Master hasn't says yes also." Dobby said fearing that Harry would refuse or worst, he would get angry at Dobby for considering helping the Malfoys.

"If it's killing that git Malfoy, count me in!" Ron blurted out suddenly. A slap on his shoulders was Hermione's response.

"Ovek, I'm Harry Potter. What exactly is this help you need?" Harry was curious about this request.

"Ovek is asking Harry Potter if he is so kind and make young Master stay here." Ovek asked both awed and fearful of the man in front of him.

"You mean Draco? Hermione asked.

"Yes. Young Master needs a place to stay."

"Doesn't he have a Manor?" Harry asked confused of what Ovek was asking.

"But you do not understand Harry Potter. Bad things are happening in the Manor. Worst than before. Mistress Narcissa is nearing her death, and young Master will be left all alone!" Ovek replied and was sobbing like mad.  
Harry thought about it a moment. He wasn't too keen in helping Malfoy but how could he refuse this house-elf who was so bent on helping his master, even if it was Draco.

"Harry, I know you and Draco haven't been exactly friends and I'm not particularly fond of him either but if he is in danger and we can do something to help, isn't it only right to do so" Hermione said.

"Are you mad woman? For all we know Draco sent this house-elf to let him in your house and kill you while you're asleep." Ron contradicted.

"Oh no Harry Potter. Ovek cannot lie. Dobby knows he can't! And Master should know that no house-elf can betray Harry Potter because of what Harry Potter did to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!" Dobby piped.

"Well, if Dobby says it s okay, then we should trust him. Yes Ovek, Malfoy can stay here." Harry said to the house-elf.

"Oh thank you, thank you Harry Potter. Dobby is right, Harry Potter is really noble and very kind." Ovek said still sobbing but looked much happier now. He then grabbed Harry's shirt and pulled him down to his eye level. "Harry Potter, please promise Ovek that Harry Potter will protect young Master." Ovek said seriously and as if his life depended on it.

"Ovek, that is too much to ask Harry Potter. Master has already says yes to Ovek." Dobby refuted.

"It's alright Dobby. Yes Ovek, I will protect him. You have my word." Harry said seriously. Ron's mouth was hanging open because of what was happening in front of him. Hermione instinctively closed it without looking at Ron.

"Ovek will go now and send young Master on his way. Young Master must be here as soon as possible." Ovek said and disappeared into the fireplace after a roaring of green fire.

"It was the best thing to do Harry." Heroine said as they all sat back down again.

"Thank you Master, it was very kind of you to trust Dobby like that." Dobby's eyes were beaming with tears. He never knew that it is possible for a young wizard to be as kind and noble as his.

"Dobby, don't cry. I trust you with my life seeing that you have a hobby of saving it anyway." Harry said.

"You two have gone mad! Letting Draco stay here? Might as well invite Voldie here and his gang of crazed fanatics and offer them tea!" Ron reacted.

"Voldie?" Harry asked.  
"Maia says that if I can't say his name then I should give him a nickname or alias. That way, it won't be as scary as saying his actual name." Ron said sheepishly.

"Maia?"

"That's my pet name for Hermione." Ron grinned. Harry just smiled back.

"Ronnie, Harry is doing the right thing. Just because your family have had constant run-ins with the Malfoys doesn't mean that you shouldn't help them when they really need it." Hermione said sweetly but firmly to Ron.

"But Maia, if the circumstances were the other way around, do you think they will even consider helping us?" Ron said a bit calmer now.

"Well that makes the difference between good people and bad people. I really don't need to remind you that we're the 'good' ones here." Hermione replied.

"Fine. But if he does plot evil against us especially you Harry, don't say I didn't warn you." Ron said sternly.

"Duly noted." Harry smiled at Ron. "But why do you think that Death Eaters would be after him and why didn't Ovek asked Snape?" Harry wondered out loud.

"Probably because they felt that they cannot protect him. Think about it Harry, do you really think Professor Dumbledore will leave you without the protection of your Aunt or the Order? For what gathered, you are no longer followed." Hermione explained.

"Yeah, Bill and Charlie told me that you are going stronger and when you come of age, Nothing Voldie can do will affect you the way he could have in the past. They reckon that it would be because you are the only living Potter alive and all the magic in your family is now passed on to you." Ron explained.

They spent the night catching up with each other. Apparently the whole day wasn't enough. They fell asleep on the couch. Dobby had to tuck them in their beds.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Chapter 6 _  
Standard Disclaimer Applies Chapter 6 _  
Days passed without Draco showing up at Privet Drive. Sunday morning, Harry, Ron and Hermione were a bit concerned now because of the Daily Prophet had reported that Lucius Malfoy escaped from Azkaban after being kissed by a dementor. It was deemed impossible for any man to do anything but breathe when kissed by a Dementor. They didn't have time to discuss anything as Dobby shouted that Draco has arrived with his mother. They all went to the backyard to see Draco. Dobby opened the back door followed by Harry and Hermione. Ron was the last as he wasn't too keen in seeing Draco. Harry came closer and saw that Draco was sleeping and the woman beside her Harry recognized was the proud Narcissa Malfoy. Harry realized that she was lifeless and didn't know how to act towards Malfoy. He felt a bit awkward and concerned towards Draco. Draco stirred. For reasons he can't work out, there was something calming and soothing about Harry's eyes and the way he looked at him. He never did realize how green Harry's eyes were. Draco thought it was rather pretty.  
"I'm sorry for your loss Draco." Harry muttered nervously. Normally he would throw every insult he could at him or just punch him since he can't hex him but it was a difficult time for Draco. It was unfair and very much uncalled for. He did promise a house-elf that he would protect the lad whether he liked it or not.  
Draco stood up and lowered his head. This amazed Hermione as it was a sign of humility and in some microscopic level, a sign of submission. Harry instinctively knew what has to be done.  
"Draco you can sleep in the Master's bedroom, I'll have Dobby transport your mother to the next room. You can go upstairs and freshen up or have a bit of a lie-in. You must be tired after that trip. If you need anything just tell Dobby or we'll just be here if you need us." Harry said with concern but also with firmness. It was implied that what Harry said was final. Dobby could sense the firmness in Harry's voice and have no desire in retorting anything back. Before passing Harry though, he looked again in his direction and said thank you. This again amazed Hermione to no end. As Draco walked Harry and Hermione saw for the first time the almost regal way of Draco's movement. Of course before they considered it as arrogance and being a complete jerk but now that they've seen a civilized Draco that's not trying to kill them, they saw the stately manner in his movements. Ron didn't treated Draco as wind. This was a vast improvement since whenever they saw one another, they wanted to pound the other to dust along with their families.  
The rest of the day was uneventful. Draco had joined them at dinner but besides the clattering of the utensils against the plates, nothing else could be heard. It was an awkward moment, no one knew how to interact with Draco there. Harry however was very concerned with Draco as he could relate to the loss of not one but two parents. He knew it must be more devastating losing your parents after being with them for so long. Harry do miss his parents but he was lucky enough not to be with them long enough to have too many memories to haunt him every night for the rest of his life.

Dobby prepared a bed for Harry where Ron and Hermione were staying. Draco had the room all by himself and Dobby stayed with Draco's mother. Draco lay motionless gazing at nothing in particular. His mind was wandering about the current situation he was in. He was under the care of the most unlikely person that would even consider helping him. Yet Harry Potter didn't even cringe at the sight of him and as to why there was much concern in his eyes. Draco's reverie was suddenly interrupted by a bright lightning shortly followed by an ear splitting thunder. He directed his eyes to the window that was immediately being soaked on the other side by the rain. There was something strange and very much frightening about the sight in front of him. He couldn't tell why but the hair on his nape was standing on its end. He couldn't move. Slowly, from the sporadic interchange of thunder, lightning and darkness, a figure of a man emerges to hover just enough distance from the ground to look menacingly straight at Draco. In the split second that lightning illuminated the sky gave Draco the most terrifying image, his father's flaming eyes.  
He screamed at the top of his lungs but he didn't hear himself. It could've been because the rain started to pour hard or that his fear was overwhelming that he can't process the sound of his voice in his head. He then tried to get up and leave but it seems that his fear immobilized him. He stopped screaming and tears ran down his face because he was feeling so weak again and he remembered what his father was capable of. He heard scratching on the floor beside him and out of the shadows the two ghosts that visited his mother on the night that she died were emerging and proceeded to his direction. His father had flown through the window like ghosts can and the two ladies were getting closer and closer. Nothing could have prepared Draco for what happens next _  
Late into the night, Harry woke up with the strangest feeling in his gut. Something was wrong. He looked over at Ron and Hermione and they were sleeping soundly tangled in each other's arms. It made him smile as their relationship was long overdue. He then looked around and everything in the room was still and well, normal. There was still an uneasiness that he felt. There was something wrong in his house and his going to find out what. He strode silently towards the door and was surprised to see Dobby looking straight at him about to open the door.  
"Master, Dobby is glad you are awake. Dobby was sleeping and the shadows moved master and they was after Lady Narcissa's body. Dobby panicked sir and tried to defend her but Dobby's magic is not working. Good thing that dobby thought of turning on the light, and then master they was gone." Dobby explained to Harry. Harry was already in the room where Narcissa's body was when Dobby finished explaining. Everything was in order but he still felt that there was something wrong within the house. It then hit him. Draco.  
Harry turned to the room where Draco was sleeping and slowly opened it. What he saw shocked him.

There was Draco on top of the bed asleep but was shaking all over and soaked with sweat. He was apparently emitting a bit of magic because the whole bed was shaking with him. Harry hurried over to him and woke him up. As soon as Harry touched him, the whole bed calmed and so did Draco. Draco woke up screaming but was immediately comforted and hugged by Harry. It was another awkward moment but the fear in Draco was eliminated overpowered the feeling right away. He held on to Harry as if his life depended on it. Harry expected what happened next. Draco cried. He cried for the lost of his mother, for his childhood and for all the moments that he wanted to break down and cry and couldn't. Harry felt protective of Draco at that moment. He knew how difficult it is to deal with it and he wants to help ease the pain that once haunted his thoughts and emotions and brought with it sleepless nights. Draco felt so warm in Harry's embrace and it was quite unnerving for him to feel this way. It wasn't how the world works. After several minutes, Draco calmed down and broke off from Harry's embrace. He wiped his tears with a towel that Dobby provided. "This would be one of the highlights of your life eh, Potter. I, Draco Malfoy, heartless son of a Death Eater crying his eyes out to the great Boy-Who-Lived. It would be probably all over the Daily Prophet by tomorrow morning. I can see the Headlines now. 'Son of Lucius Malfoy, a crybaby.'" Draco muttered.  
"You may not believe this Malfoy but I don't think what you're going through is a laughing matter. You may doubt it but I know how you feel. Besides, I don't really like the Daily Prophet as much as the next person." Harry replied casually as if they haven't been enemies since firs year.  
"They never really know how to write anything worth reading." Draco was much calmer now.  
"I remember the rumors they made about Hermione and I. It made her so mad that she managed to get back at the writer. Made her stop writing for some time. I'm not even sure if she's still in the prophet."  
"That Mu " Draco looked at Harry. He didn't think the word mudblood is tolerated in Harry's house as his mother was one too, Muggleborn, that is. "That woman is a force to be reckon with. No wonder redhead over there is head over heels in love with her." Draco said cocking his head over to the direction of Ron and Hermione's room.  
"I guess you're okay now. But just to make sure that you stay that way, I will have Dobby sleep here with you. Goodnight." Harry said and advanced towards the door.  
"Goodnight." Draco replied. He amazed himself as he was able to sound as if he was fine with Harry leaving. He wasn't. There was a sense of security in Harry's presence. As to why he was feeling this was beyond him and thought that it was probably because of his current situation and nothing more. He watched as Harry closed the door and even listened to his voice when he requested Dobby to stay with him and tell him immediately if there was anything wrong. Imagine, a Master requesting a house-elf to do something. Unbelievable. Draco thought. He then lied back down and waited for sleep to visit again and this time he hoped, without the company of nightmares.

Pls. Review. Thank you _ 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Chapter 7 _  
Standard Disclaimer Applies _  
Draco woke up at five o'clock in the morning despite being awaken three hours earlier by his nightmares. He took a bath in the master's bedroom's bathroom and was not surprised that his drawer was set up inside the room as well. His movements were automatic. It was as if someone was watching him and he was afraid to make a mistake. Every step he took, even the times he combed his hair was calculated. It was like a dance he performs each morning.  
Dobby stirred when Draco did and he proceeded to the other room where Narcissa was as instructed by Harry a few hours ago. He was told that Harry will take care of breakfast for his three guests.  
Draco proceeded to downstairs and what surprised him was Harry already making hot chocolate. Draco walked towards Harry without a sound. Somehow he wanted to continue looking at Harry without the other boy knowing. He sensed that there was something different about him that he hasn't seen before.  
Harry felt a presence around him. It was the same feeling he gets when someone was watching him. He turned around and saw Draco staring at him silently.  
"Good morning. I hope I wasn't the one who woke you. Was I making a racket?" Harry asked trying to start a conversation with the young Malfoy.  
"No. I always wake up at five am sharp." Malfoy said softly that Harry wasn't able to make up the last word.  
"Would you like a hot chocolate? Breakfast isn't ready but I can fix you up something if you like." Harry said again trying to remove the awkward feeling of the moment.  
"Yes, please. Thank you." Draco said and he sat down on the table. Harry took two large mugs and filled each with steaming hot chocolate. Harry didn't know if Draco was comfortable enough talking about what happened several hours earlier but he wasn't going to be the one to open the topic.  
"I have everything in the fridge to make any breakfast you want, is there any particular meal you like?" Harry said as he strode towards the refrigerator and looking at the various ingredients just waiting for him to take it out.  
"Sausage, Eggs and Toast would be nice. Please, if you have them." Draco said almost not wanting to. The nightmare had taken much of what he ate the night before and even if he wanted to prepare the meal himself, he couldn't. He was never taught how to cook as they were always prepared for him and ready when he sits on the dining table to have breakfast with his parents.  
"Of course, I will have bacon and eggs. Ron would want enormous amounts of bacon and sausages and Hermione would want pancakes." Harry said talking to himself mostly. He took out each ingredient as he mentioned them and set them aside the counter top. Draco continued to watch him as if it was the first time he was seeing him. He already observed that Harry knew what his best friends would prefer for breakfast and how he was actually happy preparing it for them. It reminded him of how his mother would do this for him every morning when his father was out on a business trip and wouldn't come home for days on end.  
"Scrambled or sunny side-up?" Harry asked as he popped the two pieces of bread on the toaster.  
"Scrambled." Draco muttered. Draco would remember how his mother smiled whenever she'd cook for both of them. He remembered how they would laugh at each other for having flour on their faces trying to make pancakes.  
"Harry," Draco said softly. He didn't want to ask but he had to know. He wanted to ask someone who has gone through the same thing as he was at the moment.  
"Yes?" Harry answered without looking at him and continually beat the eggs.  
"How do you deal?" Draco's voice broke off before he could mutter the last words. Harry stopped beating and placed the glass bowl down. He wanted to look at Draco but he feared it would cost the other boy to break in tears again. Harry didn't mind this but he thought Draco would. Draco was the kind of person that didn't want people to know he's hurt or crying.  
"You just do. You pause and scold yourself for giving up because those who left you wherever they may be don't want your life to end just because theirs did." Harry answered with sincerity. He didn't know how else to tell Draco because he himself wasn't sure if he's completely over the fact that he was an orphan.  
"What if no one cares enough if you give up or not?" Draco said looking at the floor and the tear stains that he made on it.  
Harry faced Draco this time with conviction.  
"Draco, of course there are those who care! Your godfather Snape will care and your house-elves care." Draco was even stunned to speak. Harry was right. His blood used to boil at the mere thought of Harry being right about anything but at the moment, he felt much better.  
"Why?" Draco didn't want to berate Harry questions he'd ask himself but there was no one else to ask it from. No one he could think of that would be able to answer him with sincerity and with the level of understanding that he needs but Harry.  
"As for Snape and your house-elves, I can't answer that. Your mother would care because I may not have known your mother but I am sure as hell she wants you to be happy even without her. Also, I can't believe for one moment that the infamous Draco Malfoy would give up. Beating you at Quidditch wouldn't have much bearing if you let me win," Harry smiled which earned a smile from Draco as well. Draco sipped the hot chocolate in front of him and the warmth of the drink seemed to have warmed up his heart as well. It made him feel better to know that if Harry could joke and laugh even after suffering from an ordeal like losing one's parents then he could as well. He also remembered the last words his mother said.  
As Harry finished cooking breakfast for everyone, he sat down across Draco and they shared a hearty breakfast. Halfway through the quiet breakfast, a knock came from the door. Before Harry could see the person behind the door Hermione was already going down from the stairs and opened the door.  
Hermione was already sporting a ponytail and looked ready for the day despite the pajamas she was wearing.  
"Hermione? I didn't think I'd see you here. How are you?" Remus Lupin, his former professor came into view.  
"I'm sorry if I disturbed you this early but I have come to bring news!" Professor Lupin said as he was ushered towards the kitchen.  
"It's no problem Professor. My house is always open for you." Harry said preparing another setting for him. Hermione was already seated and helping herself with her pancakes.  
"Draco," Lupin bowed and acknowledged his presence.  
"I should leave you to your business," Draco said standing up thinking if he should bring the hot chocolate he was drinking upstairs.  
"Actually, this concerns mainly you Draco." Lupin said looking at Draco not knowing if he's showing his concerned face because he didn't want Draco knowing how much he pity the boy at that moment.  
"I think it s best to leave then." Harry said and Hermione took her mug of hot chocolate and headed towards the kitchen door following Harry.  
When out of earshot Lupin started to explain the current events to Draco with much pity and concern. His news was worst considering the facts that he had turned into an orphan in just one night.

Harry and Hermione would be sitting in silence if it were not for Ron's snoring. They looked at each other and Harry gave Hermione a look. "What?" Hermione asked though she could tell what Harry was thinking.  
"I just can't believe you would find him attractive snoring with drool hanging over his mouth." Harry teased to which Hermione's cheeks responded by changing color. They both giggle.  
"Well, I'm just glad you didn't him fancy him too. I would have hated to hex you just to get him to notice me." Hermione said looking over at Ron and then to Harry.  
"Well if he wasn't drowning in so much love for you perhaps he would've noticed me but then again we love each other as brothers and incest does not at all sit well with me." Harry and Hermione laughed.  
"He is kind, loving, loyal and stubborn." Hermione said after recovering from their shared laughter.  
"He's also annoying, beats me constantly at Wizard's Chess and can't stand the library." Harry retorted.  
"But he does love you," Hermione quipped.  
"And you," Harry said. They've never talk about Ron this way. There was really no situation where they could have brought up the conversation. They didn't think that the only way to have it was for them to confess their love for each other.  
As they drank the last drop of their hot chocolate, Ron snored too loud that he woke himself up. The two just smiled.  
"What the bloody hell are you two grinning like mad about?" Ron asked with his eyes half closed.  
"Nothing." Came Hermione's voice and even with his vision blurry he grabbed Hermione's wrist and pulled her into the bed. He then forced Hermione to lie down beside him.  
"Ron, what are you doing?" Hermione asked fearing that she would be kissed in front of Harry. She was a bit embarrassed knowing that Harry was watching them.  
"Can I not snuggle with my one true love and bask in her scent while I'm half asleep?" Came Ron's reply with his eyes still half closed. Hermione felt her heart melted and Harry didn't miss the opportunity to tease his best friend about it.  
"Giddy Hermione? Feeling butterflies in your stomach? Do they flutter ever so fiercely?" Harry commented which earned him a pillow thrown on his face and a "Shut it Harry!" from Hermione. Ron didn't care about what they were talking about as long as Hermione was in his arms and her scent flooding his nose. 


	8. Poor Draco

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Poor Draco**

* * *

After hearing the news, Draco's face went pale from another broken heart, if that were even possible. According to the Ministry of Magic, due to the uniqueness of the situation regarding the escape of his father from no less than a kiss from a Dementor, all of Malfoy's assets were frozen including his mother's own that was supposedly separate from the Malfoy's vast wealth. His mother did come from the family of Blacks and was wealthy on her own but according to Lupin, the ministry did not want to take any chances. He and his father are the only two people who can access both estate and they didn't want to fund a convict and cutting off Draco was of course a strategy to keep him from helping his father.

"I cannot say that I agree with the Ministry's decision to cut you off entirely from what is rightfully yours Draco but there is little, if there's anything at all we could do at the moment."

"Thank you." That was all that Draco could say at the moment. He now wasn't just an orphan but a destitute orphan. Lupin didn't wait for Draco to say anything else. He had come to deliver the news and his presence was no longer needed.

"Harry." Lupin called out. Harry came out of the room after a few moments and they said their goodbyes. Draco was still on the table processing the news and how we would handle the situation. For the moment, there was nothing on his mind. It was as if his brain blew a fuse. Not only until Harry put his hand on the blonde's shoulder did Draco moved.

It wasn't like Harry to be the first to break anyone's personal space. Especially if it was Draco Malfoy but there was that protective feeling again. And it wasn't only that. There was this irrational feeling of wanting Draco to be okay, happy even. But this feeling was too premature for Harry to even recognize at the moment.  
There was silence. How long that silence was, they didn't know.

"They're cutting me off until my father is caught. I don't " Draco stopped in fear of his tears flowing again.

"Stay here." Harry responded quickly. He knew what Draco meant. It was worse enough to lose your parents in one night. And it wasn't at all fair to Draco that he was cut off too. As if he didn't have enough on his plate. His words however caught them both in surprise but neither of them let it show. Draco knew that Harry was one of the 'good' guys but still, he knew that he wasn't his responsibility. Another thought that came to mind was that he didn't even know if he would've done the same thing should the situation be reverse. Of course, Draco also considered the fact that Harry obviously had a lot of people who'd want to help him. Thinking more about it, he knew that more than half the Wizarding World would just love to adopt Harry. Him however, he couldn't even think of one.

"Did he say anything about Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"No. I don't think I could go anyway."

"I think it would be safer for you to be in Hogwarts than anywhere else. Nobody has to know about your uhm, situation. At least your finances, I don't think that the Ministry would have that announced."

"That's all great but even if Dumbledore accepted me without so much as a knut, school requirements doesn't buy themselves."

"How about you let me worry about the finances for now?"

"That's too much Potter."

"It's Harry and that's final."

Draco sat there stunned and though a little bit uncomfortable, relieved. By a lot. He didn't know how to thank Po Harry for what he said and was willing to do. It was too much for him to process and unknown to him, a small smile formed on his lips.

Harry sat on his make-up bed on the smaller room. Ron and Hermione came in the door giggling and stopped when they saw him deep in thought.

"Mate, if you're trying to have a staring contest with the ceiling, you're going to lose." Ron said.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Hermione prodded.

"Draco has no money, he was cut off because the Ministry didn't want him to help his father."

"Oh no, that's terrible. What is he going to do?" Hermione said as Ron, for once, was quiet. Ron knew how it is not to have money. As much as he didn't like Draco, Draco's situation hit closer to home. There was no shame in not having vast amounts of wealth but it wasn't something that he was proud of either. He could pick on Draco being a git because he was but not for having no money.

"I told him he could stay here. I'm going to take care of his expenses at school too, at least until he needs my help." Harry said still staring at the ceiling.

"So you're being generous, what's with staring at the ceiling though? What else are you thinking about?" Ron asked as he plopped down on his and Hermione's bed followed by Hermione.

"I don't know. I just don't understand why I'm okay with it. It's okay I guess. It's just, this is Malfoy, and I'm thinking, maybe that was a bit too fast to decide on actually taking care of him to this extent." Harry said as if trying to figure something out. It wasn't something that bothered him but there was something that he couldn't quite put a finger on.

"You did promise that you would protect him. You're just doing that. You can't really protect him if he's outside of Hogwarts. It only makes sense." Hermione responded.

"Yeah mate. I mean, I'm not his fan or anything but it would be heartless to just leave him and not help if you could. Not having money sucks. And I should know! It's only recently that Fred and George are helping out that you know, we could afford stuff." Ron was still not used to not having his parents struggle with finances.

"I guess it's nothing." At this point he stopped staring at the ceiling. The explanation that the two gave were good, in fact, he has no idea why he was uneasy about the whole thing. He resolved that it was probably because it was Malfoy.

Draco's school materials waited for him at the foot of his bed. In addition to the heaping pile of books, potion materials and assortment of quills and parchments, there was a small air mattress where Harry now sleeps.

Draco's nightmares were still bad and no matter how many enchantments Dobby has placed on the room and house itself, it wouldn't subside. It's only when Harry would come to his room that his nightmares leave him. Two nights ago, Harry decided to just sleep inside the room as every night he would be awakened by Dobby scared for him and his nightmares. It seems to have done the trick as he hasn't had a bad dream since Harry slept in the same room with him. Harry has now become his personal dream catcher.

There was still no mention of finances between them even if they do talk from time to time before going to sleep. Draco had a sneaking suspicion that the couple across the hall knew about it but if they did, they haven't let on.

Breakfast was always with the four of them together now too. Granted he didn't talk much but when he did, he didn't receive any spiteful remarks from Ron. Hermione seem to have forgotten how badly he treated her before and sometimes would ask him or just simply talk to him. It was a nice feeling.

He would mostly observe the three of them. Hermione and Ron may be a couple, Harry wasn't a third wheel. They were very comfortable with each other. There was no jealousy and no one was out of place. Even he wasn't out of place. He was the one who chose to just keep quiet most of the time but there was no talk of convict fathers, no mention of ghostly apparitions and they don't even press him for any details regarding his life. He found that he didn't need to put up a wall around these people and most especially around Harry.

Their talks were shorter than with his two best friends but they were somehow deeper. The boy he used to admire secretly and come to hate because of envy is now someone he can considered a friend. Maybe not close friends but he was there when he needed someone and that was more than what he could say from all his friends at school or anywhere for that matter.

* * *

A/N: I haven't given up on this. Things come up IRL so yeah. Will continue.


End file.
